The Domain Name System (DNS) is a hierarchical distributed naming system for devices (e.g., servers, computers, etc.) connected via a network, such as the Internet. A DNS server may be configured to translate a domain name into a network address, such as an Internet protocol (IP) address, for the purpose of communicating with a device associated with the domain name, such as a server device that hosts a web site.